There is no me without you
by CindyBaby
Summary: Bella moves to Forks and is immediatley attracted to Edward but he avoids her and she tries to forget him by dating Mike. But lust & love are two very hard things to control. The Cullens are vampires


**Twilight and all it´s characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Bella pulled up in the parking lot outside of Forks High. She had moved to Forks a week ago to live with her father, since her mother and her new boyfriend Phil was travelling a lot and she didn't want to get in the way. As she gazed around her she wondered if that was such a good idea after all.

This was her first day at her new school and she was nervous. This school was a lot smaller than she was used to, although everything about Forks was a lot different than she was used to.

With a sigh she got out of the truck, a present from Charlie which she loved from the first moment she saw it, and started to walk towards the school. After having to spend some time getting her schedule she was finally on her way to her locker.

Finding her locker was easy. After shoving her things inside and grabbing her notebook she turned around and was greeted by a girl smiling at her.

"Hi! You must be the new girl, Isabella. I´m Jessica."

"Just Bella" I responded. Shaking her hand an offering a small smile.

"Bella then, you must sit with me and my friends at lunch"

Before I could respond to that a boy with light hair and a slightly round face came up to us.

"Hi Mike" Jessica smiled flirtingly

"Hi Jess. Hi I´m Mike, you must be Isabella Swan?"

I extended my hand for him to shake and smiled again.

"Call me Bella"

"Well Bella how are you liking Forks this far?"

"Well, it´s…wet…"

Jessica and Mike laughed.

Suddenly five people who were walking down the hall caught my attention. They were inhumanly beautiful, but it wasn't just that, they moved with a grace that was amazing, it almost seemed like they floated down the hall. When they passed people stopped talking and whispered among themselves while glancing their way.

The were all very beautiful, even the boys. But it was the last boy that caught my attention.

His hair was a strange mix of bronze and his face and body looked like the statue of David, only more beautiful.

Jessica leaned forward and whispered to me; "That's the Cullens, they are Mr och Mrs Cullens foster kids. The big guy is Emmet, and the blonde one is Rosalie, they are togheter, the small girl is Alice and she is with Jasper, the blonde guy"

"That's just gross if you ask me" Mike stated.

"So, who`s he?" I asked nodding to the boy with the hair I dubbed as sexhair.

"That's Edward Cullen" Jessica said his name with a little sigh. "He´s totally hot, but he´s never showed an interest in anyone here, so don't waste your time".

"He´s weird, they all are" Mike scoffed.

Almost as if they had heard him all five of them glanced our way. My eyes met with the ones of Edward and I tried to smile, but he looked away and they continued on their way.

Well, that wasn't awkward at all.

The rest of the morning went by rather quickly. Mike and Jessica were in most of my classes and they showed me around while telling me everything about the school and the people in it.

During lunch I sat with Jessica and her friends which consisted of Mike, Tyler, Angela, Ben and Lauren. They were all very nice, well except for Lauren who seemed to have problem with me.

I caught myself sneaking peeks at the Cullens table. They sat alone, talking amongst themselves and basically ignoring everyone else. Once again I was startled to meet the eyes of Edward. I quickly looked down, not wanting to be caught staring again.

All to soon lunch was over and I headed to biology with Mike. On the way he explained that it was arranged seats in that class. I just hoped I wouldn't have to spend the semester sitting next to Lauren.

Walking in I delivered my slip to the teacher Mr Banner. Looking around I saw the only empty seat was next to Edward Cullen and sure enough Mr Banner led me there.

I smiled at him when I got closer but he visibly stiffened and slapped a hand over his mouth. I frowned and sat down. He scooted as far away as he could but turned and met my eyes. I gasped. His eyes were pitch black and glaring straight into mine.

I looked away and tried to focus on what the teacher was saying, but I could feel him staring at me, or rather glaring. I didn't understand, what had I done to make him so mad? The class dragged on and my heart wouldn't stop beating wildly.

A few seconds before the bell sounded he shot up and practically ran out the door, leaving me sitting there wondering what the hell had happened.

**So did you like? ******** This story is about what would have happened if Edward continued trying to avoid Bella after they met and he realized how nice she smelled…**


End file.
